Wrong Magical Adventure
by DemonKittyAngel
Summary: Yugi and the gang go to Egypt and are going back to the past to fix all the mistakes that had been made. Since neither Bakura nor Yami are sure how far back they’re supposed to go they end up going back 3,000 instead of... Crossover with Ouke No Monshou.
1. Egypt

Because I f***ing love Ouke No Monshou. I can't believe how few people even know of this series! (ok, so I do.) It's brilliant and I can so see the Yu Gi Oh cast messing up with something and ending up there! It would be so awesome!!! XXDDD

Summary:

Crossover with Ouke No Monshou. Yugi and the gang go to Egypt and are going back to the past to fix all the mistakes that had been made. Since neither Bakura nor Yami are sure how far back they're supposed to go they end up going 3,000 instead of the correct 5,000 and come across an… interesting situation.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't have to make an AU out of this and neither series would be what they are. Hell, I'd never put in all the research for Ouke No Monshou.

"Japanese"

"_Arabic"_

"**Egyptian"**

"English"

* * *

//Yugi. Wake up Aibou. // Yugi felt a gentle nudging on his mind. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled and Yami chuckled at him. //Yugi, we're about to land. // Yugi's eyes shot open. They were about to land. They were about to get to Egypt. He would get to see the place where Yami had ruled. Where Bakura had stolen. Where everything began…

Yugi nudged Ryou awake next to him. "Kura…" he mumbled. Yugi just smiled at his friend. Ryou and Bakura had gotten together a few months ago and Yami and Yugi had followed their example.

"Ryou." Yugi said shaking his shoulder. "We're almost there. Wake up."

Ryou shot up. "We're almost there!?" He asked surprised. Yugi could see the same thoughts that had just gone through his mind flicker through Ryou's eyes before they clouded over. 'Bakura must have something to say.' Yugi figured and looked past Ryou to the window.

He could see Cairo coming into view and all the golden sands stretching out around it. The captain's voice came through the speakers a bit static-y saying "If you look out to your left you'll see the sphinx and the entrance to the royal palace."

Yugi immediately looked to his left out the other window but it was blocked by all the other passengers.

There were gasps of "Wow." and "Amazing!" coming from everyone. Yugi settled down though. It wasn't that important. After all, they were going back in time to when they were actually used. "I wonder what it'll be like…" Yugi wondered aloud.

Bakura snorted having taken over. "Over decorated and stuffy. That's what I remember of it. Plenty of stuff to steal though and lax security."

Yami came out in his spiritual form just as the sign to put your seatbelts came on. "I highly doubt that your opinion is anything to go by, thief."

Yugi back peddled trying to stop a fight. "We'll just see when we get there and we probably have different opinions." Yugi put on his seat belt as did Bakura before giving control back to Ryou. Bakura didn't trust planes and was _very_ protective of Ryou.

Ryou sighed upon noticing this and rolled his eyes towards Yugi. Yamis were always overprotective.

They touched down and the captain's voice came on speaking in Japanese and then Arabic, both times saying the same thing. "It is currently 10:28 am in Cairo and 102 degrees Fahrenheit, 39 degrees Celsius."

"We're finally here." Yugi said and took a deep breath. Yami and Ryou nodded their assent and Yami disappeared back into the puzzle trying to keep the glowing to a minimum. Yugi and Ryou got off the plane and went straight to baggage claim. They didn't have any trouble finding it as they spoke Arabic fluently thanks to Malik having insisted. Not that it was hard; they already had ancient Egyptian and Japanese in their heads and they all had always been quite adept at picking up languages. They'd also learned French and English deciding that if they were to travel those would be the most important ones to know and they had started studying Spanish out of boredom.

They grabbed their bags when they were assaulted from behind. "Ryou! Yugi! How are you?" Malik called while jumping on them. Yugi and Ryou had stumbled forward and almost fallen into the baggage claim but Malik's strong arms wrapped around their necks held them back.

Yugi coughed before saying "Good. But it's a little hard to breath."

"Oh, sorry." Malik said taking a step back. Ryou and Yugi both rubbed their throats before turning around and looking at Malik. He was dressed in all red with a wrap around his waist and a red cloth across his shoulders hanging down on either side of his bare, well sculpted chest. Ryou's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets upon seeing this. This was more skin then he'd shown in Battle city!

Ryou's eyes clouded over for a moment as he talked to Bakura before saying "Bakura says you copied his look. Except that his wrap was purple instead of red."

Malik laughed. "Sorry, but I've been wearing this around Egypt lately and don't plan to stop. Come on, we're going straight to Dynasty Valley." Malik just barely gave them time to grab their bags before dragging them off to a proper car and hopping in the driver's seat. "Let's go!" he called merrily.

Ryou and Yugi exchanged a glance but simply put their bags in the back of the jeep and got in behind Malik. He took off immediately calling over his shoulder "Isis and Rishid are already there and we're going to be looking at a dig site headed by this American guy Rodei. There's not a huge chance that it would be Yami's tomb they find but it's the closest to finding a new tomb that anyone's been in a while." Malik said explaining where they were going.

"Ok!" Yugi called over the noise of the jeep before going quiet for a while. "Yami doesn't expect his tomb to be found that easily!"

No one said anything all in agreement. His tomb was meant to be lost along with his name and anything pertaining to him. His _history_ was meant to be lost.

They were passed by a huge bus of noisy people and Yugi asked "What's that about?"

"I don't know." Malik replied and they continued in silence to the dig site.

Upon approaching, they noticed that the bus was parked outside and that there was a line of people entering. An old man, a teenage boy with black hair and a teenage girl with gold hair were at the lead followed by the usual assortment of workers, exhibition leaders, and apparently, tourists? They all looked at each other confused. Tourists weren't ever supposed to go into the tombs.

"Isis!" Malik called out upon locating his sister and jumping out of the jeep. Yugi and Ryou followed.

"Ryou, my Pharaoh." Isis bowed.

Yugi frowned at the title. "I'm not a pharaoh, never was, and Yami isn't a pharaoh anymore. Please stop calling us that."

"Once a pharaoh, always a pharaoh." Isis said sounding all misty.

"Isis." Malik said drawing her attention to him. "What's the deal with the tourists going into the tomb?"

"One of them is Professor Brown from the university, the girl was Carol, the daughter of the person funding our excavation and she is extremely interested in archeology. The young man was Jimi I believe; he and Carol are almost never seen apart."

"Rodei-san refused to go in before he went to get Carol. She had been on a summer class field trip and they rushed here bringing the rest of the class with them." Isis explained to them.

"That was through." Malik said clearly annoyed at the long explanation.

"So when does this tomb date back to?" Ryou asked ignoring Malik's comment.

"We're speculating 3,000 years." Yugi and Ryou exchanged glances. 3,000 years was within the time they were looking at. Neither Bakura nor Yami knew how long they'd been in the Millennium Items as keeping track of the days back then was not as well tracked as it is now.

"Let's go check it out." Yugi said before heading to the entrance.

After going down a long set of stairs and a few passageways Bakura interrupted their silent progress after taking an incorporeal body. "This definitely isn't it. The way tombs were made back then was way more intricate. This is a completely different style."

"Well we weren't exactly expecting it to be." Yami said coming out of the puzzle as well. "It's not going to be 'presto' and find my tomb."

Bakura snorted before pulling something on the wall. "What'd you do Tomb Robber?" Yami asked angrily. The ground started shaking after that and Yami just glared angrily. Isis, being the only one there who couldn't see the spirits was very surprised at this. 'Did one of us step on a trap?' she thought desperately as she leaned against the wall trying to steady herself.

Suddenly the floor dropped out from beneath them but they were saved by landing on a pile of sand. "What the fuck was that you stupid tomb robber!?" Malik yelled as he got to his feet.

"Shh." Bakura whispered as he put his ear against a wall. Malik huffed at having been ignored. Both Yamis had taken control and made sure that their hikaris landed safely. "There are people on the other side of this wall." He said.

"Then what are we doing standing around? Break the wall down." Malik said simply.

Bakura glared at Malik for a moment before continuing. "We're on the other side of a wall to the burial room. We can't just knock it down."

Bakura banged on the side of the wall but not hard enough to break it down. "Oy! Can anyone there here us!?"

Malik joined in thrumping a bit harder against the wall. "Hey! We're stuck behind the wall here! Get us out!"

Yami however, instead of joining the pounding and yelling, was feeling along the wall. Finding what he was looking for he gave a slight twist to a small lever that would have been invisible even if the room was very well lit. The wall suddenly scraped forward causing Bakura and Malik to fall and the people on the other side of the door to all gasp and one girl to scream out "Aaahh! Jimi save me!"

"_Fuck! Yami what the fuck was that for!?"_ Bakura called out angrily springing to his feet.

"_Well I found us a way out."_ Yami said shrugging.

"_How'd you even know that that was there?"_ Malik said narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he got to his feet.

"_I didn't. It was more like a feeling…"_ Yami explained as best as he could_. "Maybe it's something about just being in Egypt."_ Yami shrugged.

"_Who are you people!? Where did you come from!?"_ One of the excavationists called.

Isis stepped forward to take care of it. _"It's me. This is my brother Malik and his friends Yugi and Ryou who have just arrived from Japan."_

"_Isis."_ The man said in relief. _"How did you end up on the side of the wall?"_

"_We were walking when part of the stairs fell out from underneath us. What about you?"_

"_We got trapped in a room and the ground fell out underneath us as well."_ The man frowned. _"It appears getting out is going to be quite an adventure of it's own."_ and laughed jovially trying to lighten the mood.

"What's going on?" a golden haired girl called out from the arms of a black haired boy.

"This is Miss Isis, an official from the government and her brother and his friends from Japan." He explained to the young girl.

"We sincerely apologize for scaring you." Ryou said bowing in the style of the Japanese.

There seemed to be a moment of silence as everyone really looked at the new comers; they weren't exactly normal to look at.

~At the College~

There was a big hype about the find of the currently nameless pharaoh. They hadn't found his name in the books and hadn't located it yet within the tomb or on the sarcophagus. They were all gathering around a tablet that had been found in the tomb when a knock came on the door. "Come in" Professor Brown called. "Ah, Mr. Bakura. How are you?" he asked happily upon seeing who was there.

"I'm doing well. My son Ryou is here along with his friend Yugi. Yugi's grandfather was an archeologist in his own age." Mr. Bakura said as he came into the room with a white haired boy and tri colored haired boy following him.

"You're the boys from the tomb!" Carol called out upon recognizing them (not like that was hard *rolls eyes*). Mr. Bakura gave Ryou a look that clearly said 'We're talking about this later.' before turning back to them. Carol thought that she saw Ryou's eyes turn red and murderous for a moment before she blinked and he was back to normal. 'Strange…' Carol thought wondering if she'd gotten a bit much sun that day.

Ryou had a blush on his face from having been caught when suddenly a door across the room from them burst open and a blonde haired Egyptian came running in yelling _"Hide me!"_

"_What'd you do now?"_ 'Ryou' asked in a very un-Ryou like tone of voice.

"_I accidentally broke one of the pots in another room when Isis had her back turned."_ Malik explained no one understanding him but Yugi, Ryou and Mr. Bakura.

An angry call of _"Malik!"_ came down the hall before fading away apparently the searcher having gone in another direction.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief while Yugi gave a sigh of exasperation. _"You really should just stay out of her way in the first place Malik."_

"_That's no fun."_ Malik said sticking his tongue out childishly and glancing around the room. "So what are you all doing?" he said switching to English.

"We were just looking at this tablet we found in the tomb." Professor Brown explained nonplused about him having been previously speaking in Arabic.

"Let me see it." Malik said reaching out for the tablet. Malik's eyes widened as he looked over it before he said in a worried voice, **"Yugi! Ryou! You better take a look at this."** in a different language from before.

Yugi and Ryou both rushed over eyes widening as they read over Malik's shoulders. **"This is bad."** Yami said taking control from Yugi as Yugi made a spiritual body. Bakura did the same next to Ryou.

"**Way to be observant."** Bakura sneered.

"**Shut up."** Ryou said. **"The biggest question here is what is this strange power coming off the tablet. I though Yami sealed all the magic."**

"**I did."** Yami answered.

"**Then how do you explain this!?"** Malik said shaking the tablet.

"**I don't."** Yami said.

"**Real smart pharaoh."** Bakura snorted before disappearing back into the ring.

Yami frowned at the spot Bakura had been before releasing control back to Yugi who stumbled a bit at suddenly being tossed back into his body.

"Aah! There's a cold breeze just passing by! Did you feel it Jimi?" Carol asked and the three boys looked towards her only to have the tablet suddenly drop**."Noo!"** all three boys yelled as they all tried to catch the tablet but ended up getting in each other's way instead.

~At Mr. Bakura's residence~

"Ryou, what was that earlier about you being in the tomb?" Mr. Bakura asked.

Ryou flinched slightly. He hadn't seen his dad in so long and he didn't want to disappoint his father but he couldn't tell the truth either. "When Malik picked us up from the airport he took Yugi and I to the dig site but as we were going in a portion of the stairs gave out underneath us and we ended up in the main part of the tomb." Ryou said truthfully.

"Oh?" Ryou's dad raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And why was Malik going there in the first place?"

Ryou gulped. This was getting into dangerous territory. "Malik's sister Isis was working on the dig and said that we could go in."

"Isis? Isis Ishtar?" Mr. Bakura asked interestedly. Ryou nodded his head. "Miss Ishtar had been a huge help to cataloguing and translating many of the artifacts. Would Malik be the troublesome little brother who she says is even better at translations than her?"

This was news to Ryou but not by much. Isis had been banned from learning since she was a girl so she'd only learned a bit while Malik could read fluently. Ryou nodded his head in assent. "Hmm… I didn't know you knew the Ishtars."

"They participated in the duel monsters tournament and were in the finals along with me and Yugi." Ryou explained. He hadn't lied to his father yet, just deleted almost all of the truth. Bakura rolled his eyes from the back of their mind. //Yes, you're telling your father everything except how Malik tried to take over the world along with his dark side and how you almost died several times during that tournament. //

/Shut up. I only learned about any of this afterwards. / Ryou said unhappily.

"That silly card game? Why on earth would they play that?" Mr. Bakura said obviously taken aback at the circumstances under which they met.

"It's a very fun and challenging game." Ryou defended duel monsters.

"It's childish and boring." Ryou's father started.

//Boring? How many minds have been destroyed because of that game? // Bakura said sticking in his own comments.

"Not to mention how this whole craze is completely out of control in Japan. Maybe I should have sent you to some other country."

Ryou looked up from the patch of floor he'd been studying, shocked. "No, father. I really love Japan and I have so many great friends there."

//You have the chibi-pharaoh. //

"I'm already settled into school and doing really well."

//Calm down Yandonoushi; he never said he would move you now. //

"And… and…" Ryou said running out of steam as his yami explained that. "I just really like Japan." He mumbled looking at the floor.

Mr. Bakura frowned at his son. "I'm not going to move you now but I'm thinking I probably should have moved you to the U.S. or Canada in the first place."

There was a pause of pregnant silence while it set in on both sides what had been said. //Aren't both of those places farther from Egypt and your father? // Bakura commented but Ryou didn't reply except for his shoulders slumping a little more.

Eventually Ryou's father decided the conversation was over and coughed. "Yes, well. I still have some work to do. I'll see you later Ryou." and turned back to his work.

Ryou stood still for a moment before he went to the door pausing for a moment to say "It was nice to see you, Dad." in a whisper before he quickly closed the door behind him to fast to hear his father whisper, "It was nice to see you to, Son."

~Ryou's room~

Ryou had grabbed a pillow and started crying while his yami had started stroking his back trying to calm him down. **"I didn't want to make my dad upset."** He eventually sniffed out stopping his tears.

"**You didn't make him upset; you just proved how bad of a father he is."**

"**What do you mean?"** Ryou said sitting up and glaring over his shoulder at Bakura.

Bakura stood up and started walking around to the other side of the bed. **"He never cared about any of the times I put you in the hospital or all the comas either. It's just when one of his colleagues points something out that he talks to you about it."**

Ryou frowned and turned towards the right following his yami and leaning on the headboard still holding the tear stained pillow to his chest. **"He cares. He just never heard about any of that stuff."**

"**Oh really?" **Bakura asked holing out a pack of letters from behind his back.

"**Where'd you get those?"** Ryou frowned as he took the letters.

Bakura shrugged. **"I took them out of your father's desk earlier right after we got home."**

Ryou looked through the letters opening a couple of them up.

_Dear Mr. Bakura,_

_We at Domino central hospital are concerned about your son's health. He has been in and out of here several times throughout the last 6 months for various stab wounds, cuts, and other injuries. We are concerned that he is participating in dangerous activities and want you to talk to your son about this._

_Thank you,_

_Nurse Midori Ichigo_

"Oh." Ryou said as he read it over again. Bakura sat down next to him and slung his arm over Ryou's shoulder pulling him closer.

"**You're father never opened it."**

"**He's just really busy with his work."** Ryou said trying to make an excuse.

"**It's mail marked 'URGENT'."** Bakura pointed out showing Ryou the front of the envelope.

"**Then he put it aside to read later and forgot about it."**

"**Ryou,"** Bakura tossed the envelope aside and pulled Ryou close. **"I know you don't want to admit it but your father doesn't care."**

"But-" Ryou started before Bakura's finger against his lips silenced him.

Ryou sighed and leaned completely into Bakura's chest. "I just wish I could at least pretend he cared." And with that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep unaware that his father had just stopped outside of the door going to talk to him again.

~Morning: Main Room~

Isis Ishtar stood in the front room of Mr. Bakura's residence waiting for Malik to go get Ryou and Yugi.

"What is it Isis?" Yugi called as he rushed through the hallway with Malik and Ryou behind him.

"Someone has stolen the body of the Pharaoh we discovered yesterday."

"That's horrible." Yugi gasped out.

Malik had gone ahead and called through the door "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Everyone promptly went through the door and Malik drove them to the valley.

~Dynasty Valley~

They were there before the people from the university so Bakura, Yami and Malik volunteered to go down first and left before anyone could protest.

As they went down they came across the corpse of one of the night security guards. Bakura knelt down and examined the corpse. **"Magic."** He finally determined.

"**How is that possible?"** Malik asked.

"**I don't know. I just know what can kill people in these tombs and this was not any of the usual traps."**

"**Let's continue. The hole should be right around here and we can head straight down to the tomb from there."** Yami said and everyone nodded.

They went through the hole and all landed safely and Yami once again found the switch to open the door when a cry of "Someone's been murdered!" came from above.

"**It's that annoying girl again."** Bakura said annoyed at all the incessant screaming that would now ensue.

Bakura and Malik went straight into the tomb but Yami paused and turned around. **"What now Pharaoh?"** Bakura said turning around but stopped when he saw why Yami hadn't come. There was a female's coffin in the room.

"**Is it his wife?"** Malik asked.

"**No."** Bakura said looking around the chamber. **"It's his sister."**

"**That doesn't exclude her from having been his wife."** Malik said logically all of them ignoring all the screaming going on above them.

Suddenly they heard some sniffling coming from the next room and they went silent. "Where am I? How come it's so quiet?" Carol's voice called out.

"You're inside the tomb." Bakura called out trying to shut the girl up.

"What!? I've fallen inside the tomb!?" Carol called out scared. "Jimi! Jimi where are you?" she called starting to run along the wall looking for this 'Jimi' who wasn't here.

Suddenly she stopped. "Ah, the eyes on the wall are staring at me!" Yami, Bakura and Malik exchanged glances. Why was this magic targeting Carol? "Help me!" she called out before they lost her voice.

They all glanced at each other. Why would the magic target Carol let alone kidnap her? /Can we follow this magic? / Yugi asked Yami from the back of their shared mind.

//I don't know Aibou. But this magic is not harmful in nature like shadow magic. // Yami said trying to comfort a distraught Yugi.

"The magic is moving." Malik stated before they all started heading towards another room that looked like a sacrifice chamber. When they arrived they felt the magic in the room shift and bow down to their presence.

"About time." Bakura said before the magic on the altar shifted for a moment making it invisible before moving again and revealing Carol. Yugi took over his body Yami satisfied that he wasn't in any danger and ran over to the altar.

"Carol? Carol are you ok?" Yugi shook her shoulders gently attempting to wake her up. He gasped as he saw some blood on the front of her shirt. "Carol!?" he called again worried.

Suddenly cries of "Carol where are you?" and "Say something Carol!" came down the passageway. Bakura gave control back to Ryou knowing he'd be safe now and not wanting to deal with a whole bunch of idiots. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik took a few steps back from the altar and hid against a back wall.

* * *

Yeah, I suck. And totally rewrote everything in the tomb (second time in the tomb). They are not going to Ancient Egypt quite yet. Maybe next chappie. I'll see how it falls. Sorry that this is such a pain. T^T But I wanted to write it my way and the story was just trying to die on me there.

I will find a way to bring Marik in by request so expect him to pop up at any moment! I don't know where I'll stick him in yet! And yeah… Sorry about the HUGE edit! And all words are in the correct _italics_, **bold**, and underlined. I went through it about 6 times just to check it so don't say I got something wrong! It's how I want it!


	2. Events

To make up for having the big change '^.^ I feel unfair doing that. And this story is strictly **when I feel like it**! It is not regular updates but I don't think you'll ever have more than 2 weeks before you get _something. _So yeah, I no own. :P I already explained that as well. Huh? What do you mean they don't believe me? Why would you think I own it in the first place? I already told you! Too much research! .

* * *

"Here she is!" was called out as the room was flooded with light.

"Well so much for hiding." Malik muttered as a worker came over to them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked in heavily accented English.

"_I'm Malik Ishtar and these are my friends."_ Malik said in Arabic. The worker looked relieved that he didn't have to speak in English.

"_Why are you down here?"_

"_We came to see if we could catch the tomb robbers before everyone else got here. We probably should've gotten an ok from someone first though huh?"_ Malik was acting casual as if this was a normal conversation when Carol started crying.

"Jimi! I'm so scared!" she cried as they watched her latch onto Jimi.

((Jimi! I'm such a two year old!)) Bakura mocked from the back of Ryou's mind. Ryou sweat dropped in response.

"Please get me out of here!" she kept crying.

((See Ryou? This is why you never get a woman. They're always annoying like this.)) Bakura said. Bakura made fun of people a lot so Ryou was used to this type of comment but couldn't help but blush a little at the jab at his sexual preferences.

(Shut up.) Ryou sent quickly before shutting the link down. Carol kept crying and had to be carried out of the cave by Jimi and didn't even look up from his shirt till they were away from the cave with a few of their friends.

Malik, Yugi, and Ryou followed them wondering what had happened. "Did you guys know that I just got back from an ancient Egyptian time period?" she asked. Yugi-tachi glanced at each other. She had gone to ancient Egypt?

"Hey, Carol. You're imagining things now." Jimi tried to calm her down but Carol kept pressing.

"I'm telling the truth! I saw Asisu in the role of Queen of Egypt. But she didn't recognize me, and commanded me to be executed as a present to the gods!" Carol was sounding hysterical at this point. "Luckily that guy came back just in time…" Carol seemed to finally become aware of her surroundings and just looked at all her friends staring at her incredulously.

"Hey Carol…" Her only female friend started nervously. "You're starting to talk nonsense."

"I'm telling the truth!" Carol demanded.

"She's probably still frightened from what happened." Jimi said shrugging it off.

"You guys don't believe me?" Carol asked desperately. "Here. Look at these. My shirt still has the blood stains on it." Carol said looking down at her collar and showing her friends.

"That's probably the result of touching those dead guards' bodies." Jimi explained reasonably. "I got it to." Carol's other friends looked at themselves to and started complaining that they also got some on them. Yugi and the others didn't need to worry about it since Bakura was the only one who had touched the body in spirit form. Blood didn't stick to spirits.

"Impossible. Then…" Carol started starting to believe what her friends were telling her when Asisu arrived.

"Carol, how are you doing?" she asked kindly putting her hands on Carol's shoulders and making her jump like a scared rabbit.

"What!? Ah! Asisu!" Carol cried out. The Yamis immediately took control and Malik grabbed a dagger from somewhere behind him and Bakura did the same but brought out a spare one for Yami. Yami nodded his thanks and the all kept the daggers hidden slightly. Carol's friends were looking at Asisu saying, "This is Asisu?" "She's beautiful!"

"I was looking for you for a while now." Asisu said. "You're face is really pale." She continued acting concerned.

"You need to rest Carol." Jimi voiced over her weak objections.

"That's right. Others will worry about us." Said the other male who was obviously love struck with Asisu.

Before anything else could be said or done a guard blew his whistle. "Attention! The Robbers probably have weapons so we are requesting everyone to evacuate!" he called out.

"You're probably just seeing an illusion. A little rest will cure it." Jimi told Carol as he led her away from the sight.

"**Asisu."** Yami called. **"You have no purpose to be here."**

Asisu turned to glare at Yami from where she'd been glaring at Carol. "**My business is my own. You hardly have reason to talk Pharaoh."**

"**We have more reason than you." **Bakura sneered.

"**And who are you to talk to a Queen of Ancient Egypt that way?" **Asisu demanded.

"**I am the almighty Thief King Bakura."** He said smirking and licking his knife.

"**The tomb robber who is said to have terrorized all of Egypt and defied event he pharaoh himself?"** Asisu asked interested.

"**Ha!"** Bakura said triumphantly. **"I'm remembered in history and you're not. You're just the pharaoh I defied!"**

Yami frowned. **"This is hardly the time Bakura and I'm forgotten for a reason."**

Asisu spoke up. **"You're the nameless pharaoh who is said to have battled with real monsters and to have even summoned the gods to do your bidding?"** she asked impressed.

Yami smirked. **"Apparently I'm not entirely forgotten."**

Malik, seemingly having gotten annoyed with this, talked next. **"How are you able to be here? All magic should have been sealed along with Yami and Bakura here."** He jerked his thumb at said spirits.

"**There will always be Magic in the sands of Egypt."** Asisu said mysteriously.

"**This is not your time and you do not have a mission destined by fate here. You should return to your eternal rest."** Yami said commandingly.

"**I will not. I have a purpose here and I will fulfill it in any way I see fit."** Asisu said her eyes glowing dangerously.

"**You don't want to go against us."** Bakura said each of them calling some shadows to their aid.

Asisu looked warily at the shadows at their feet. This was magic stronger than she'd ever known and much more dangerous**. "I'll fulfill my mission and you can do yours but let's not make it a point to get in each other's ways. Agreed?"**

They glanced at each other before Yami spoke for them being the chosen representative. **"Agreed. But if you take things to far, we **_**will**_** step in."**

Asisu glared not liking the terms but left anyway to follow Carol.

"Yami? What's going on?" Yugi said taking on a spiritual body. He and Ryou had been sealed in their soul rooms this being entirely too dangerous for them.

"Be wary of Asisu, Aibou. She is a spirit with her own body and her own agenda. I do not know what she is planning but it does not bode well." Yami said in his commanding pharaoh voice.

Yugi nodded as Ryou also came out. He'd stopped questioning what was going on whenever he got his body back or even just his consciousness back a long time ago. So he was surprised when Bakura actually said something. "I want you to be wary of Asisu Ryou." Ryou nodded in consent. Bakura would probably tell him why later.

"_Well let's go get a burger or something."_ Malik said switching back to his native tongue. He put his arms behind his head and started walking off leisurely. _"There's been entirely too much drama recently. It's like a soap opera with you guys." _Ryou and Yugi took control back of their bodies with Bakura and Yami taking spiritual ones.

They proceeded to talk about duel monsters with an argument growing between Yami and Bakura about how they were remembered in history.

~Cairo High School~

"Why do we have to come here?" Malik complained in the sunny afternoon.

Ryou sighed. "My dad wants me to consider staying here with him."

"Ryou would stay?" Malik perked up. "Ok! Let's get you signed up!" Malik charged forward dragging Ryou and Yugi with him. They were going through a hallway when they were stopped by a huge crowd in the middle of the hallway with Asisu at the center.

"…and the most amazing thing is that she can read the language of 3,000 years ago!" they recognized Professor Brown's voice.

"Congratulations on getting a job Asisu!" Carol called happily and sincerely. A job? They moved a little closer trying to catch more. "Asisu, can teach me how to read that ancient language? I really like to learn about ancient Egyptian history." Carol asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll teach you how to associate with people from Ancient Egypt." Asisu said kindly.

"What's that?" someone called out.

"Oh, that?" came Professor Brown's voice again. "It's the sarcophagus of the pharaoh whose body was recently stolen."

Asisu rushed to the coffin and knelt beside it. She got a tear in her eye and Malik walked by as if not noticing her but saying **"Incest is looked down on in this day and age."**

Asisu's eyes flashed angrily for a moment before Carol was hugging her from behind saying "Asisu. Is it because you miss your brother? We'll find him."

"Malik. You're holding on to tight…." Ryou said before Bakura rudely shoved him out of the body. ((You're not going here.))

(What? Baku! Why not!?) Ryou called from his soul room.

Bakura sat down with his arms crossed in a chair in a random classroom. Yugi and Malik followed confused. Bakura retreated to the hallway between their two rooms. "Hikari, I'm not letting you go to school with Asisu."

Ryou huffed angrily. "She's just a spirit and she agreed not to do anything."

"Wrong. She agreed to keep out of our way. Not that she'd keep out of yours."

"But-"

"No buts Ryou." Bakura said firmly. Ryou looked away upset so Bakura gently lifted his face towards him. "I know it would mean a lot to you to stay in Egypt with your dad but I will not have you in danger."

Ryou understood his yami's concern but didn't want to let him win all the time. "Malik is in Egypt to and I'm sure I could convince him to enroll as well and Yugi wouldn't mind staying if I explained it."

"No." Bakura said firmly.

"You'll be there the whole time anyway." Ryou countered.

"You're not going hikari."

"Why not? Do you think you can't keep me safe?"

Bakura sighed at his hikari's stubbornness. "Of course I can keep you safe but I don't want to have a _need_ to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Baku, I understand but I really want to stay." Ryou said turning on the puppy eyes of doom.

Bakura made the mistake of looking and instantly crumbled. "Only if Malik and Yugi stay as well." He snapped mad at having lost.

Ryou jumped on his yami happily yelling "Thank you!" and letting all his gratitude flow through their mind link.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's small waist and looked down at him happily showing the smile that he reserved especially for Ryou in their private moments and kissing Ryou lightly. "You better get back before they start to think you're brain dead." Bakura smirked again.

Ryou blushed and quickly went back to his body where Malik was getting a marker and about to draw on his face. "Kyaa!" Ryou fell backwards out of the chair. "Ah darn." Malik pouted.

Yugi giggled at their antics and then turned to Ryou. "So, what was that about?"

Ryou stood up and made sure to keep the chair between him and Malik who was putting the marker back on the teacher's desk. "Bakura didn't want me to go to school here because Asisu is here. We finally reached an agreement that I can go here only if you and Malik come to."

"What!?" came the indignant cry from Malik. "I don't want to go to school!"

"I'd have to ask my grandpa…" Yugi trailed off nervously.

"We wouldn't start here till next quarter." Ryou said logically. "You have time to think it over."

Yugi nodded gratefully. Yugi's grandpa was his last living relative much the same as Ryou and his father except that Yugi was really close with his grandpa. His grandpa had been sick lately so they didn't know how much time he could spend in Egypt before he'd be called back to the hospital.

"Well, for now we should mess things up a bit since we're already here." Malik smirked.

"Oh no…" Yugi said as Bakura came out in spirit form and smirked.

"Why, let's." Malik and Bakura each took a marker and wrote something rude on each of the desks in Arabic then they used shadow magic on a few of the chairs so that people would get stuck for a few hours until they took off their pants. Bakura also wrote 'The Almighty Thief King Bakura Was Here' and Malik added 'and The Madman Malik'. Looking around at their handy work they both smirked. This was nicely done but not finished. Bakura took a dagger and glyphed his name in Egyptian several times around the room. **"Ryou, Yugi. Do you want your names here?"** Malik asked getting his own dagger and starting to carve his name.

Yugi and Ryou giggled at their friends antics. **"Sure."** Ryou said giggling more. This was definitely going to get them in trouble if someone could read Egyptian and figure out their names.

They all looked towards the door as they heard someone coming down the hall. Bakura quickly opened a path into the shadow realm and called **"Everyone for escaping through here."** Malik jumped through immediately jumped through followed quickly by Yugi and Ryou while Bakura looked once more at the defaced room before smirking and heading through letting it close behind him.

They came out in Ryou's father's backyard where Malik and Bakura broke out into full fits of laughter and Yugi and Ryou kept trying not to giggle. As you can guess, Mr. Bakura had jumped out of his chair when he heard noise in his backyard thinking that some had broken in only to find his son and Yugi trying not to laugh and Malik rolling around on the ground in full out howls of it. Mr. Bakura shook his head. 'How did they even get in here? I thought they were checking out the school…' he thought as he returned dutifully to his work.

~Mr. Bakura's House~

"Ryou! Look at this!" Yugi said rushing into his room waving the newspaper around.

"What is it Yugi?" Ryou asked taking the newspaper from Yugi as he got his breath back. The head article read An American Millionaire, Mr. Rido Conten Died the Result of a Snake Bite. "Yugi, what does this have to do with anything?" Ryou asked.

"Look at the part about how the daughter was bitten to. That's Carol." Yugi said finally getting a hold of his breath and sitting down on the edge of Ryou's bed. "It also says that there was a curse written in Ancient Egyptian next to his body."

Ryou looked through the paper and read both articles quickly. "Is it Asisu?" Ryou asked looking up.

Bakura and Yami came out in spiritual form in front of them both with their arms crossed over their chests. "It probably is Asisu but we can't interfere Aibou." Yami said.

"Why not? She killed him and tried to kill Carol!" Yugi cried indignantly.

Bakura spoke up this time shaking his head. "We agreed not to get in her way unless she took things too far. For all we know her business here is to punish those who disturbed the pharaoh's rest and she holds Carol's family responsible since they financed this expedition."

"But-" Yugi started when Ryou cut him off.

"Yugi, I agree with them. It's sad but that may be her business here." Yugi looked upset having hoped that Ryou would side with him. "Besides," Ryou started standing up and placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder "we have our own work to do here. We have to find where in history Bakura and Yami came from and then we need to fix all the mistakes that were made. We don't need to be worrying about Asisu and Carol's problems as well." Yugi nodded his head knowing that his friend was right.

"Ok then." Ryou stood up straight and looked back towards Yami and Bakura. "Well, we're going to go meet Malik and Isis today to see what they can figure out."

~A couple later~

Yugi ran into Ryou's room again once more waving a newspaper. They hadn't gotten anywhere other than determining that it was more than 3,500 years ago and had spent entire days going through the scrolls of the tomb keepers. "Look! Carol's been kidnapped and no one can find her!"

"And?" Bakura asked having control of the body just then.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Even the American FBI couldn't find her. What if Asisu took her back in time? That's going to far isn't it?"

"Yes, it is but that's probably not it. She probably ran off with the black haired guy that she was always clinging to." Bakura said disinterestedly turning away from Yugi and going back to sharpening his knives as he had been doing before Yugi burst in.

"I saw Jimi just yesterday and she disappeared from a party where she was right next to Jimi."

"So she ditched him." Bakura said simply looking down the blade and running his finger along it coming away clean. He went back to sharpening it deciding it wasn't sharp enough.

Yugi frowned. "She wouldn't do that. She relies on Jimi for _everything_. You saw that back at the tomb last week."

"Yugi, you should leave before I test my knife on you." Bakura threatened not looking up from his work.

Yugi brushed it off, Bakura would never actually hurt him. "She was calling out for help and there was no where she could have gone. There was the Nile, but there was no splash so she didn't go there and the reads had all been cut down on the side of that path."

Bakura glanced up at Yugi. "You're not going to quit bothering me over this are you?" he asked stopping his work momentarily. Yugi nodded. "Go get Malik then. If we're going to go back in time we might as well bring everyone." Yugi brightened up before running out of the room to get a phone and Bakura took his sharpening stone down his blade another time.

~Nile: Where Carol Was Kidnapped~

"Honestly. Yugi, we agreed not to meddle." Malik said exasperated. He was actually happy that they were going since this meant he got out of helping Isis with some translations but annoyed that it was for such a stupid reason.

"Look, we can just go and look around a bit and if we don't find Carol we can come back."

Bakura snorted. "This is a waste of time and Magic. Pahraoh, how did Yugi talk you into this?"

Yami materialized next to Yugi saying "He's very persuasive." and leaving it at that.

Bakura rolled his eyes figuring that that could be translated to 'Yugi seduced me'. "Can we just get this over with? I have plans to rob the bank tomorrow that I need to polish up a little."

Yugi nodded his head determinedly. They all stood in a circle and called on the Magic of Egypt with some of their shadow magic to help them along. They focused their entire beings on a wish to go back in time to 3,000 years ago and hopefully, find Carol. With a bright flash of light from the Millennium items (Yugi had the remaining ones in his bag) they were taking back in time to the rule of King Menfuisu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking around they had landed in a patch of reeds. "Well, we certainly went somewhere." Malik commented.

"Look!" Yugi called pointing down. "There's an indent as if a person was lying there for a while. It must have been Carol."

"It doesn't have to have been Carol. It could've been a slave taking a nap." Bakura commented. "I often used to take naps in the reeds." Yugi looked disappointed that his proof wasn't proof at all and Malik had already started heading off.

"Well let's check the town." He called pushing his way through a recently made path through the reeds. Yugi and Bakura followed closely behind. There had been walking for a couple minutes when they heard a bell sound. "That's the signal for the slaves to work." Bakura explained as they kept going. They'd dressed as Egyptians before they came and Yugi was finding it a little hard to move in his wrap since he was the only one not used to it. Yami took over for him upon seeing this. /Thank you Yami. / Yugi sent through the mind link.

They entered the building area where Bakura and Malik guided them through alleyways and kept in the shadows looking into the main street searching for Carol. They saw the pharaoh ride by probably checking on the construction before riding off to the palace again. They heard a few whip cracks and calls of **"Get moving! The construction has to be done in 5 days!"** The last of the slaves fled for their safety to move some statues to the palace.

Yugi came out in spirit form and said "I'm going to look for her."

"Aibou! Stop! Yami called in vain for Yugi was already gone. //Yugi! Come back! //

/I'm going to find Carol! I can feel it. She's here somewhere! / Yugi replied before shutting down the link. Yami cursed for several moments in every tongue he knew which was a pretty impressive string of curse words.

"I'm surprised Pharaoh." Bakura said. "I thought the stick was to far up your ass for you to be able to curse."

Yami glared at Bakura hardly before saying "Yugi just ran off in ancient Egypt. I'm sorry that I'm a bit concerned." Yami was going heavy on the sarcasm.

Just then, Yugi called through the mind link. /I found her Yami! She's disguised as a slave! /

"Aibou!" Yami cried out loud and through the mind link. "You found her?" Bakura and Malik looked interested at this.

/Yes. / Yugi said worriedly. /She's in lots of trouble! She tried to stop all the construction to save a woman's life because the woman was about to get run over by a wheel. /

"We have to hurry. Carol got herself in trouble." Yami said as he started running towards where he could feel his Aibou.

/Wait! / Yugi called and Yami immediately stopped running causing Malik and Bakura to run into him and an angry cry of "What the hell!?" from Bakura. /Carol just got saved. She's taking the woman back to her hut. /

Yami nodded even though Yugi couldn't see it. //We'll follow you there Aibou. //

"Change of plans." Yami said turning towards an annoyed Malik and a very angry Bakura. "We're going to meet Yugi at a slave hut."

"Well that's just great. Couldn't we have just gone there in the first place and saved ourselves a lot of trouble?" Bakura said angrily.

~Sephora and Sechi's hut~

Yugi watched and waited inside the little hut where Carol was taking care of the woman whose life she had saved and her son. The woman was named Sephora and her son, Sechi. Apparently that indentation _was_ from Carol and Sechi had found her.

"**What's Captain Minue like?"** Carol asked.

"**He's the kings trusted general." **Sephora started. **"He's everyone's idol because of his gentle personality." **Yugi wondered what Yami's general would've been like.

But, like all timely interruptions, that was the moment Bakura decided to knock the door down. His red eyes immediately settled on Carol ignoring all the gasps at his big entrance. **"Carol you stupid girl! Do you have any idea how much trouble we've been going through to find you? We even had to travel back in time to get you you stupid idiot!"**

Yami came in the door next frowning. **"Bakura, you're scaring her out of her mind."**

"**Well I'm pissed right now and it's either I yell at her or I could go send someone to the shadow realm. Since you would put me there myself for the second one I'm trying to work my frustrations out in a **_**legal **_**way."**

Malik worked his way in ignoring the arguing. **"Sorry."** He said. **"Those two are always like that."** Carol and the others could do nothing but stare. These odd looking strangers had just burst into their house yelling first at Carol, then at each other.

"**Malik? Ryou? Yugi?"** Carol asked upon recognizing them. **"What are you doing here!?"** Sephora and Sechi looked towards Carol. She knew these strange people?

Bakura snorted in disgust. **"One, We're here to find you. And two, I'm not Ryou, and he's not Yugi. We're the ancient Egyptian spirits that haunt them and we're using their bodies right now. I am the Thief King Bakura. He used to be Pharaoh a few thousand years ago."** Bakura explained; he didn't appreciate being taken for his weak hikari.

Carol stared... and stared... and stared some more. **"Well?"** Bakura yelled getting impatient. **"Have you gone completely stupid girl?"**

"**Bakura, let Ryou take over. You're scaring them too much."** Malik sighed. Bakura was really annoyed that they had wasted an entire day finding her and it was never fun to deal with him like this. Bakura glared at Malik for a moment before he rudely woke Ryou up and tossed him into the body without a single word.

Ryou stumbled a little and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the room and saw all the eyes on him and sighed. **"What'd Bakura do?"**

"**Oh, nothing much,"** Malik said casually. **"just scared everyone witless. Oh, and just so you know, we're 3,000 years back in Egypt."**

"**Why are we in Ancient Egypt? Did you figure out exactly which time Yami and Bakura came from?"** Ryou asked his eyes wandering.

Malik shook his head. **"Nope. Yugi thought that Carol might be here and he was right."**

"**Hmm? Carol? Why are you in ancient Egypt?"** Ryou asked quizzically not sure what was going on.

"**How long has Bakura had control?"** Yami asked.

"**Since last night at dinner."** Ryou flinched at a thought he had. "I hope he didn't say anything rude to my father." He muttered quietly to himself.

Yami nodded**. "That's when Carol was kidnapped by Asisu."**

"**She was!?"** Ryou asked worried. Then he seemed to think for a moment. **"Doesn't this count as a point where you can interfere with her?"**

"**Yes. But she's no longer in present day so there's nothing for us to do. This is her time. As long as we take Carol back, everything goes back to normal."** Yami explained. **"There's nothing for us to do anymore."**

"**Oh…" **Ryou said and took notice of all the people in the room staring at him and blushed.

Sephora fainted. She'd found a golden haired girl, almost been flattened, and suddenly had these odd strangers in her house who were saying they were there to take Carol back to the future even though they came from the past, all in one day. Not to even mention their strange appearances or the fact that one boy had changed his personality one-eighty. This was more than a slave usually saw in a life time. There was also the part about one claiming to be the legendary Thief King and another to be the spirit of a pharaoh.

* * *

Umm… yeah….. I cut off at a _really_ bad point but it's 11 pages! I usually go for 10! So you're already getting extra. This. Was. Hell. To. Write. You have no idea. I woke up at 5 and worked on it for hours. Plus it's break and a weekend. T^T

Notes!

You have to read the manga if you want to know anything that happened to Carol in the time she was not featured. I'm actually surprised if this makes any sense.

And yeah, I bullshitted a lot in this chappie. T^T

Oh, and would people like a YxYxBxR or should I even include Malik and Marik in there?

And Marik shows up when I choose! ….or get it to make sense -.- Well laterz peeps.


End file.
